His Secret
by viLamperouge
Summary: Wolfram is a student. Yuuri is a teacher. And a romance develop between them.


So, this is another story! I love writing huh. Hahaha. But I suck at finishing it. Another AU story. And it's kinda out of character.

Sorry for errors. Enjoy!

 **His Secret**

 _i love you_

 _because you love me too_

 _i love you_

 _because that's how you feel for me too_

 _i love you_

 _because we are destine to be each other_

The first time Wolfram saw Yuuri, it was when he bumped to Yuuri on his way home from university. Everything was just sudden as he helped Yuuri collect the papers that got scattered on the ground. And then Yuuri left without saying anything. Wolfram stared at Yuuri's back, dumbfounded at everything that had happened. When he was not spacing out anymore, he continue walking on his way home with an annoyed face. His mother then asked him what was wrong.

 _i will love you_

 _with my soul_

 _with my heart_

 _and with my every being_

The second time Wolfram saw Yuuri, it was when he was offering the seat in the train to an old man and he heard another voice of someone doing like that. Wolfram turned his head to that direction and it was Yuuri. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yuuri averted his stare. Wolfram was again dumbfounded at the situation as if something was wrong with him. But Wolfram thought that perhaps, Yuuri was not that a bad guy.

 _no one can stop our love_

 _not them, nor anything_

 _i will spend my time with you for the rest of my life,_

 _if i had to_

 _and it shall satisfy them_

The third time Wolfram saw Yuuri, it was when he was sitting in his Literature class and Yuuri walked in the class. He was holding a few papers and a folder. The noise in the class had settled down for a moment and Wolfram just realized something unbelievable for him. As most of the girls squealed and whispered at each other, Wolfram blinked in shock. And Elizabeth, Wolfram's friend smiled - or rather grinned at her sweetest. But Wolfram could not blame them because it was true that Yuuri was a handsome man. And also, his substitute teacher.

 _i will be your strenght_

 _when you feel weak_

 _i will be your voice_

 _when you feel mute_

 _i will be the arms that will catch you_

 _when you are falling_

There was this time where Wolfram can see Yuuri glancing at him, but he was not assuming for anything. As the days go on uneventful, Wolfram can not help but to observe something about Yuuri. His body was tone and must be kinda strong. His hands that were calloused because of work. How the way his lips move while he was talking. His smile that was so goofy and childish. And mostly, his eyes that were so dark - but his eyes were shining in happiness and enjoyment while he was teaching. He must really love teaching. No wonder why Wolfram's classmates like his class.

 _without you_ , _im nothing_

 _with you,_ _im something_

 _together,_ _we are everything_

 _and i love you so so so much_

When it was the Saturday morning, Wolfram was in a coffee shop to wait for his older brother. And that day, Yuuri was also there with a brunette girl. Everything seemed so coincidence as they always rendezvous. Perhaps that was what fate was writing in her book for the both of them. But Wolfram suddenly felt a confusing and an envy towards them. Huh, it was not that he felt something for Yuuri. He was his teacher, for goodness sake! And Wolfram's older brother just came on time to interrupt his thoughts as his older brother had already ordered for the both of them.

 _you are special_

 _you are the person i care the most_

 _you are my everything_

 _i will always be there by your side whenever you need me_

Wolfram finally came to the conclusion that he was secretely inlove with Yuuri. No one knew but himself. And it was so hard to deal with his own emotions whenever Yuuri will give his smile to anyone. He wished that Yuuri was smiling for him. Only for him. But he can not tell this to anyone. He did not want to tell anyone. So, he just wrote everything on a paper to let his emotions out. At least that paper knew his feeling for his teacher, for Yuuri.

 _i won't get tired of your smile_

 _as long as it is for me_

 _i won't get tired of your laugh_

 _as long as it is for me_

 _i won't get tired of your i love you's_

 _as long as it is for me_

It was his cleaning duty in Yuuri's class. Which means, alone with Yuuri. Alone with him, oh my goodness! He was nervous. He could not even look at Yuuri while he was talking in front of the class. Now, he was acting like a girl and he did not like that. He must act like nothing. So when the class was done, students stood up from their chairs and bid their goodbyes to Yuuri as Wolfram silently gathered his stuffs - then he started to erase the board first. And when it was only Wolfram and Yuuri inside the room, Wolfram heard the door locked.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram hissed. He did not care if Yuuri was older than him.

Yuuri smiled. It was for him. No one else. "Why don't you come here? Or should I come to you?"

Wolfram glared at him, "What do you want?"

Sighing, Yuuri walked forward where Wolfram was. Wolfram found himself backing away until he hit Yuuri's desk behind him. He only watched Yuuri walked towards him with the same smile. Something was definitely wrong here. But Wolfram had no idea. Yuuri can be unpredictable. So when Yuuri was in front of him, Wolfram gulped.

"S-sir?"

"Hush, call me Yuuri, _my dear Wolfram._ "

He did not expect that. Yuuri was just making this hard for him. Then, Yuuri started to caressed Wolfram's left cheek.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" He was still caressing his cheek, "I love you, you know."

With that, Yuuri leaned to kiss the soft reddish pink lips of Wolfram.

"You should not write those love letters in the back of your notebook." Yuuri said after he pulled away from him. "So, let's keep this relationship secret."

And their lips met again.

 _have i told you.._

 _how much i want you_

 _how much i need you_

 _how much i care for you_

 _how much i really love you_

 _well, now you know_

 **Owari.**

 **Guys! Please review! :) :) Thank you for reading. My next story will be: Enigmatis.**


End file.
